Mine mind
by Imabigegg
Summary: Le pire, ce n'était pas de devoir supporter sa présence, mais d'entendre aussi sa voix, de sentir son odeur, et de la voir, elle, et l'être insupportable qu'elle était. DM/HG
1. Acte 1

Il caressait avec émerveillement la peau nacrée de son amante. Les femmes étaient si belles. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la fine cuisse musclée de la demoiselle pour venir effleurer son ventre, puis ses mamelons durcis par le contact froid de sa main. Il empoigna son sein comme s'il le touchait pour la première fois, et en apprécia la douceur. Il embrassa la jeune fille qui s'accrochait désespérément à ses cheveux, pensant l'empêcher de partir.

-Pansy, _Pansy_… S'il te plait, lâche-moi.

-Draco, je-

-Bonne nuit, ma douce.

Il remonta son pantalon et fila des toilettes des filles, l'abandonnant nue contre le carrelage. Sans nul doute qu'il aurait pu aimer Pansy, si elle ne l'aimait pas autant. Triste romance qu'ils devaient subir tous les deux afin de calmer la libido du garçon, qui avait tendance à lui bouffer les reins depuis qu'il avait surpris Granger nue, dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il l'avait deux fois plus haï à partir de ce jour. Il se souvint de sa peau délicieusement mouillée, et de ses cheveux que même l'eau ne pourrait jamais dompter, il se souvint de son regard qui avait glissé le long de son cou, de ses seins, de ses cuisses pour finir sa course sur ses adorables petits pieds, il se souvint de son érection et de l'envie qu'il avait ressenti à la prendre ici, sans lui demander son avis. Il se souvint qu'elle était belle. À en crever. Il secoua la tête. La passion physique qu'il éprouvait ne devait pas lui faire oublier qui il était, et surtout qui elle était _elle_. Et pourtant… Il était si bon de s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait hurler son nom à maintes reprises. Il percuta une fille de deuxième année, qui tomba sous le choc. Il l'observa, à terre, les yeux effrayés par la froideur qu'il dégageait. Oui, c'était bien lui qui inspirait cette crainte. C'était bien lui, _le monstre_.

* * *

Hermione soupira tandis que Ron essayait tant bien que mal de décrocher son soutien-gorge.

-Bon sang Ron, ce n'est pas sorcier !

-Ben justement, je me demande…

-C'est pas possible d'être aussi empoté

Piqué par l'insulte, Ron haussa les épaules et préféra abandonner. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
_Ce n'est pas que Ronald est vraiment un mauvais coup, mais ENFIN quand même. _Elle pensa à Ginny, qui lui racontait toujours ses nuits de rêves aux cotés de Harry. Mais, elle, Hermione Granger, n'avait pour se satisfaire que Ron. Le rouquin pas très perspicace et le rat de bibliothèque aux faux airs de Lionne. Quel couple pathétique.  
Tandis qu'elle longeait les couloirs, elle profita de l'absence justifiée d'élève –une sortie à laquelle elle ne pouvait participer, en tant que préfète en chef- pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Quel amant pourrait lui faire connaître la démence de la passion ? Après tout, c'était tout bonnement injuste qu'aucun garçon ne puisse la perdre dans les méandres de l'excitation, et le tourbillon du désir. Elle était plutôt jolie. Même si ça ne se voyait pas, ses cuisses étaient aussi fines que celles de l'autre prostituée de Parkinson, et sa poitrine dissimulée sous un épais chemiser pourrait faire pâlir d'envie Ginny. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'assumait pas. Se promener en mini-jupe et une chemise extra-fine dans l'établissement lui semblait être une insulte même à la grandeur de Poudlard. Et puis si la population masculine de l'école n'était pas capable de voir sa beauté sous sa longue robe de sorcier, tant pis pour eux ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, ricana-t-elle bêtement dans sa barbe.  
Elle s'apprêtait à descendre aux cachots lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement. Elle soupira. En parlant d'abruti en manque, pensa-t-elle, me voilà bien servie ici. Elle contourna les escaliers et surpris les deux tourtereaux collés contre un mur. Enfin, tourtereaux… C'était plutôt cette immonde fouine de Malefoy qui arrachait littéralement la culotte d'une deuxième année de Serpentard.

-Tût tût tût, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager.

-Malefoy ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente, veux-tu bien lâcher cette jeune fille ! Et toi, espèce de dépravée, tu n'as pas honte ? J'enlève 15 points à Serpentard.

Tandis que la gamine s'enfuyait en rougissant, Draco pris l'air le plus ennuyé possible. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir d'avantage. Il était déjà bien trop excité.

-S'il te plait, queue de rat, vas-t-en maintenant.

-Va te faire foutre, pauvre limace impuissante !

Elle tourna rageusement les talons.  
À la vue de son cou délicatement découvert, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Pardon, Granger, je n'ai pas bien entendu ? grogna-t-il en lui agrippant les cheveux pour lui coller la joue contre la paroi froide.

-Mais, comment oses-tu, commença-t-elle, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

Le gonflement suspect qu'elle senti au niveau de ses fesses l'empêcha de continuer. _Merlin, c'est quoi ça… ?_

-Alors, susurra-t-il à son oreille, tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait cesser de battre, et l'espace d'un instant, elle pensa crier. Mais cette main qui remontait sa jupe en effleurant à peine sa cuisse la rendit muette.  
Il étudiait ses réactions, attendant qu'elle se mette à paniquer. Mais elle ne faisait rien, totalement absorbée par la main qui continuait de remonter le long de son flanc. Il sourit. _Aaah_, comme l'attraction Malefoyienne était utile… Il se colla un peu plus à elle, et toucha du bout des doigts l'élastique de sa culotte.  
Alors, elle hurla.  
Ce fut comme une détonation dans la tête de Draco. Il était un Sang Pur, le plus noble qui soit. Il était la lignée des gagnants, des plus forts, ceux qui écrasent les autres par pur plaisir. Que faisait-il ? Qui devenait-il ? Comment pouvait-il ? C'était interdit. Cette passion était interdite, cette envie était interdite, la pensée même qu'il y aurait y avoir quelque chose lui était interdite. Il n'était pas un traître à son sang. Surtout pas. Alors, il devait la lâcher. Maintenant. Allez, lâche-la... Lâche-la elle et ce désir qui te consume tout entier, elle et son odeur de jeune vierge effarouchée, elle et cette jouissance que tu oses à peine entrevoir parce que tu n'es qu'un sale peureux au fond, hein... Qu'un petit emmerdeur de première bon à rien. Lâche-la, elle est vaut la peine, mais pas toi. Toi, t'es bon qu'à jeter aux lions, et encore...  
Il lâcha ses cheveux mais la garda contre elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin ? Tu la veux tu la prends, mais t'arrêtes de nous faire chier avec tes raisonnements intérieur à la con d'adolescent dépressif. Rien à foutre que tu bandes, c'est pas la première fois mon vieux. Ce sera pas la dernière, je te rassure. Enfin, peut être que si finalement, vu comme elle est énervée la Sang de Bourbe.

Elle finit par le pousser, et partir en courant, sans se retourner. Ça lui faisait mal au coeur, tout ce bordel. Il détourna les yeux, s'assit, se releva, regarda en arrière, soupira, se recoiffa. Eut l'impression de tomber dans un néant de sentiments, un puits sans fond de douleur.

* * *

Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont de J.

NDA : C'est ma première fanfiction ici. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la publier (grosse débile qui comprend rien à l'anglais) et j'aimerai beaucoup connaître vos avis, positifs ou non :-)!


	2. Acte 2

Pansy Parkinson était bien telle que chaque élève de Poudlard se l'imaginait. Une traînée trop prétentieuse pour être désirable, descendante directe d'une lignée de cafard qu'était la famille Parkinson, chose sexuelle assumée et attitrée de Drago Malefoy, élève médiocre sans projet futur, piètre amie, et surtout garce insatiable. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle change, puisque chaque personne s'attendait à la voir de cette façon. Elle se satisfaisait de cette vue, l'approfondissant, l'approuvant et la parodiant. N'était-elle pas Pansy Parkinson, nom de Merlin ?

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, son envie de rire et de profiter de la légèreté de la vie était bloquée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, lui faisant tourner la tête parfois, lorsque l'angoisse devenait trop oppressante. Elle fusillait Malefoy du regard en mâchant rageusement un chewing-gum. _Salopard, bordel de Merlin !_ Zabini lui avait appris, par erreur – comme souvent -, l'aventure qu'il avait passé avec la dégueulasse Sang de Bourbe répondant plus souvent au nom d'Hermione Granger. Connaissant Blaise, elle imaginait bien que celui-ci avait dû amplifier et ré-amplifier ce qui s'était véritablement produit, mais elle avait le pressentiment que tout cela n'était pas si innocent. Il y a deux jours encore, Draco crachait sans quelque conque retenue sur le dos du « trio d'or ». Non. C'était tout juste impossible. Zabini, ce gros crétin, avait voulu une fois de plus de se faire remarquer et avait tout inventé. Elle finit par s'approcher de lui, curieuse de savoir la vérité.  
- Drago ? Ça va ?  
- Tu veux quoi, Parkinson ? Répondit-il sèchement.  
Elle réprima un grognement. Elle détestait qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille. N'étaient-ils pas plus proche que ça ?  
- Euh, tu sais, Zabini, il, _eeee_nfin…  
- Quoi, bordel de Merlin ?  
- … M'a raconté. Hermione Granger  
- Et ? Questionna-t-il finalement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Et ben connard, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir merdé là ? Hermione Graaaanger, tu captes ou pas ? Bon sang, c'est quoi ces conneries dans ta tête ? T'es malade. Et ton père, il va dire quoi, hein ? Tu penses qu'il ne va pas le savoir ? Cette espèce de trainée va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le répéter à tous les professeurs du cette foutue école de sorciers minables et tu penses que ça va passer tranquille ? Et ta réputation, cette célèbre réputation dont tu te vantes tant, cette foutue réputation qui fait tomber les filles à tes pieds, ta si chère réputation d'où tu tires toute ta fierté, qu'est-ce que tu en fais, Merlin ? Alors bordel de Merlin de mes deux, ne me réponds pas ça !  
- Et bien… Rien.  
- Parfait, susurra-t-il en se relevant afin de la dominer d'une bonne tête au moins Parce que ça aurait été bizarre que ça te gène, _Parkinson_. Après tout, je ne suis engagé avec personne, je peux bien faire ce que je veux.  
Sourire triomphant. Elle grinça des dents et préféra fuir sa magnifique tête que de lui coller une baffe monumentale.

Ron pianotait nerveusement sur son pupitre, fixant sa princesse d'amour, qui se tortillait sur sa chaise pour que Rogue lui donne enfin la parole. Elle l'inquiétait. Elle ne lui avait bien sûr pas raconté, mais Harry s'en était chargé pour elle. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? N'était-il pas digne de confiance ? Son meilleur ami l'avait assuré que c'était seulement pour ne pas qu'il déclenche une guerre avec Malefoy, et donc avec tous les serpentards. Et que c'était aussi pour le protéger. Peut-être pour se protéger elle-même, à sa façon. Malgré tout, le jeune Weasley ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir vexé par le manque de confiance de sa partenaire. Il finit par soupirer et hausser les épaules. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus tant qu'elle ne lui parlait pas.

Hermione Jane Granger était littéralement entrain de paniquer. Cette situation pire que traumatisante lui avait fait passer une nuit entière dans les toilettes des filles à trembler comme une demeurée, Mimi lui caressant les cheveux pour la réconforter. Elle s'était repassée cent fois la scène dans la tête sans parvenir à y comprendre quoi que ce soit. C'était le plus joyeux des bordels. Ajouté à cela, Ron semblait être tout à fait au courant, et cela pouvait être un véritable coup de couteau dans son couple déjà bancal. De plus, Harry devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque tandis que sa cicatrice rougeoyait à cause des activités malsaines du Maître des Ténèbres sans oublier Ginny qui finirait par se languir d'Harry, du devoir dont il se croyait investi et du don qu'il avait pour manquer de se faire tuer. Tout cela, combiné au stress habituel des examens de fin d'année lui rendait la vie insupportable. Alors, elle se focalisait sur le problème qui était le plus grave pour elle : Malefoy. Cela pouvait être réglé vite, alors pas question d'attendre. Elle allait lui parler. Pour lui dire quoi ? Aucune idée. Elle attendait peut-être des explications. Une raison à cet accès de folie. Et avec un peu d'espoir, des excuses…  
Elle sortait à peine de son cours de potion que l'immonde Parkinson vint l'agresser d'un sourire bleeching à en brûler la rétine. Elle aurait dû y penser ! Le plus célèbre plan cul du Serpentard devait crever de jalousie. Ricanement intérieur. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas tout perdu dans cette affaire.

Draco traînait dans les couloirs afin de se vider la tête lorsqu'il reconnut le rire caractéristique d'une Pansy qui allait cracher son venin. Et merde… Cette histoire n'allait pas passer. Il aurait tellement voulu oublier, finalement. C'était dur. Il n'était qu'un adolescent. Voldemort en attendait trop de lui, sans parler de son père. Il savait déjà à qu'il était promis- Astoria Greene, une jeune fille aussi intéressante que pouvait l'être une carafe mais dotée heureusement d'un physique plutôt avantageux-, il savait quel serait son futur métier, où il vivrait, combien d'enfants il aurait.  
Voilà la vérité. Il n'avait voulu que fuir une destinée trop insignifiante pour ses rêves de grandeurs. Que ce soit Pansy, Granger, Parvati ou Lovegood, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tout était bon pour oublier sa condition. A vrai dire, il se sentait un peu pitoyable de se plaindre. Il n'était pas Londubat ou Zabini, il était Malefoy. De l'illustre famille Malefoy. De cette foutue d'illustre famille Malefoy.  
Putain, ce qu'il pouvait être malheureux.

* * *

DISCLAMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R

Voilà pour ce second acte. J'espère que vous me lirez pour le 3ème acte ! (merci pour les avis du chapitre dernier, ça m'a fait très plaisir :-D)

SAM : J'avoue, celui-ci m'a fait moins plaisir. Pour quelles raisons ? Ce serait bien de pas lâcher ça comme ça, c'est quand du travail, hein. De plus, j'ai justement voulu laisser aux personnages les mêmes caractères qu'ils ont dans le livre. Enfin, du moins, j'ai essayé, et je me suis dis que c'était ça. Après, si pour toi Hermione n'est pas stressée ou Pansy n'est pas une garce ben... J'y peux pas grand chose. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une caricature.


End file.
